Robin d'Émeraude
by animatigre
Summary: Un peu après la mort de Cameron l'écuyer de Wellan un jeune garçon kidnappé arrive au château. Ne savent pas où sa famille se trouve les chevaliers le prend sous leur aile. Ce gamin retrouveras t'il sa vrais famille.
1. Chapter 1

Kira dort paisiblement dans ses appartements quand elle sent une énergie de détresse. Kira saute du lit et cour pour trouver cette énergie, sa course l'entraine dans la cour du château proche du pont-levis, mais le chevalier Wellan lui coupe la route

-ou allais-tu Kira.

Avent qu'elle peut s'explique un crie se fît entendre et un petit garçon qui est a le même age que Kira apparut avec un elfe à ses trousses. Le chevalier et la princesse ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe devant leurs yeux, quand l'elfe réussi a attrapé enfin le garçon il le plaqua a sol et le frappa. Ce fut trop pour Wellan il se fonce vers l'elfe et l'acoma se fut à se même moment que ses frères d'armes arrivent avec leur écrier

-Wellan pourquoi as-tu attaqué cet elfe dit Santo qui ne comprend rien.

Wellan ignore son frère il prit le garçon qui tremblote au sol et lui donne une vague d'apaisement enfermer se monstre, Derek et Kira venez avec moi répond le chevalier en télépathie pour que tout le monde l'entend pendant qui se diriger vers ses appartements. Derek et Kira suit le grand chevalier sens lui poser des questions Wellan dépose le garçon sur son lit celui-ci regarde les alentours puis commence a pleuré, Derek essaye de s'approcher, mais le garçon s'éloigne comme pour pas qu'il le touche.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Derek te touche question Wellan au gamin

-Aucun elfe ne me respecte dit-il

-Mais pourquoi

-Parce qu'il est à moitié elfe répondu Derek à Wellan, ses mèches noires dans ses cheveux je me souviens bien qu'aucun elfe n'en avait.

-Ses vrais mon père a épousé une humaine, depuis ma naissance la reine et tous ses sujets me persécutent

-C'est horrible dit Kira apeuré et imagine ce que le garçon a vécu

-Oui un enfant devrait pas vivre comme ça, connais-tu le chemin que ton kidnappeur a fait de ta maison jusqu'ici dite Wellan, il espère ramener le garçon a ses parents

-non, je me souviens de mettre endormie dans ma chambre et puis a mon réveil j'étais ici avec cet elfe dit le garçon après il lance un grand bâillement et se frotte les yeux.

Wellan ordonne à Derek et à Kira de laisser leurs nouveaux compagnons se reposer, il est sur le poing de partir retrouver ses frères d'armes quand une main le retient.

-Pouvez-vous rester, je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne dit le garçon avec de la peur dans la voix

-Bien sûr, je te fais la promesse que je te protégerais quoi qui arrive répondue Wellan et couche à côté de gamin et se rappelle qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de son protéger

-Robin... mon nom est Robin dit-il en se blottissant contre le chevalier.

Wellan reste soupirs il n'a pas posé la question a Robin comment a t'il sut. À t-il des pouvoirs comme ses compagnons d'armes Wellan le questionnera, mais plus tard pour le moment le petit a besoin de se reposer de sa mésaventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgess se dirige vers la chambre de Wellan, sa fais presque une heure de puis que Derek est revenue près de son maitre et a tout raconté se qui s'est passé a tout le monde. En se reprochant de la chambre elle voit Wellan en sorte avec le garçon dans ses bras a moitié endormie

-Salut Bridgess

-Salut Wellan, on commençait a s'inquiéter que tu nous rejoins pas

-Désoler Robin voulez pas que je le laisse seul

-Qui est Robin dit Swan l'écuyer de la femme chevalier.

Robin lève sa main pour faire signe que s'est lui, sans le prévenir Abnar apparu devant les chevaliers se qui fais peur au garçon et s'accroche fortement au grand chevalier

-Donc voila le jeune garçon que Kira ma parler, le roi voudrait le rencontre ainsi que Élund.

Abnar s'approche du garçon, mais celui-ci crie et commence à trembler, Wellan essaie de le calmer tant bien que mal jusqu'aux moments où Kira arrive.

-Il a peur de vous maitre Abnar

-comment le s'est tu Kira dit Brigess

-Je le savais ces tout, il n'a confiance qu'a sire Wellan

-Dirigons nous vers la salle a mangé du roi, sa me laisseras le temps pour le calme dit Wellan.

Robin a arrêté de trembler quand il sentit l'odeur du repas pendant que le chevalier s'approche de la table. Le demi-elfe s'assie entre le grand chevalier et la princesse mauve en face un vieil homme avec une couronne sur la tête et un autre vieil homme avec une longue barbe qu'il le regarde avec dégout. Aucun signe de la femme chevalier et de la petite qui la suivait, elles sont parties retrouver les autres chevaliers

-Tu te sens mieux mon garçon, Robin fit qu'un hochement de tête, bien je me présente roi Émeraude 1er et voici le magicien du château Élund.

Robin allait saluer quand il éternue et la table se mis a volé, le garçon baisse la tête honteux

-Je le savais, cet enfant a été envoyé par les hommes-insecte pour enlever Kira dit Élund en allument ses mains pour attaque le garçon

-Non, maitre Élund, Robin a été enlevé a sa famille parce qu'il est un demi-elfe et j'ai remarqué qu'il a de la magie, mais il ne la contrôle pas dit Wellan peur que le magicien blesse l'enfant

-Désoler de vous interrompre, mais ou est passer le gamin dit le roi qui a remarqué son absence.

Wellan sonda le château et retrouve Robin dans le Hall des chevaliers, il se dirige là-bas suivie du roi, Élund et Kira. Arriver, ils voient Cloé tenir le garçon qui pleurait sur son épaule.

-Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il est désole, quelqu'un pourrait nous dire se qui s'est passé dit Jasson en les voyent

-Les pouvoirs de Robin se son manifester et maitre Élund a cru que c'était une créature de l'empereur noir répond Kira.

-Demander à Abnar de l'éduquer, car moi je refuse de le faire rugit le magicien, en l'entendent Robin pleure de plus belle

-Mais maitre il a peur de lui dit Wellan en s'approchent de Cloé pour prendre le garçon.

Toute la salle reste en silence pendent de longues minutes, essayent de trouver une réponse aux problèmes puis Robin qui s'est calmé pris le parole

-Il le pourrait eux, le garçon pointent les chevaliers

-Sa semble une bonne idée, tous les chevaliers s'occuperont de l'éducation du jeune Robin jusqu'à qu'il soit chevalier lui-même dit le roi.

Émeraude partit suivie de près par Élund qui lui disait que cette contre la loi. Voyant qui a plus de danger Robin descend des bras de son protecteur et se dirige vers une des tables pour voir se qui y a pour se rassasier, Kira partie retrouver Mène pour lui dire se qui s'est passé. Wellan regarde Robin s'amuser avec les écuyers comme si rien ne s'est produit, mais une chose tracassait l'esprit du chevalier ou se trouvait les parents du garçon?


End file.
